The After Nevermore Story
by 1MaximumRide
Summary: I'm bad at summaries and title sucks. Okay so it's after nevermore and Max and fang are living a happy life, now that the world is saved. Or so they think. Gazzy is captured by Jeb. Max and her Flock are trying to save Gazzy, but what happens when Max is knocked out and is captured my Fang's clone! Her memory is erased and she doesn't remember no one, just Clone Fang. Major FAX!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**MAX POV**

_Run!_ That's the first thought that came to me.

"Good-bye Max," murmured Fang from a distance. My legs kept moving, faster and faster. My worn out sneakers are crushing the pebbles under my feet. Fang's black silhouette is in the distance, far away. And I can't reach him. I tried expanding my wings and soaring to him, but I feel like I don't have them.

Just then the unbelievable happened. My clone walked up to him and stood next to him. Her hair is cut in a pixie-style. Maya grabbed his hand and he smiled. My legs still tried to carry me to him. He stroked her cheek and she giggled. He leaned in and kissed her.

"No! No, no no!" I cried and my feet stopped moving. I sunk to the ground, in my knees, tears streaming down my cheeks. He pulled away and grinned at me. He clutched her waist and kissed her again. I screamed at him to stop but he kept doing it. I felt a familiar warm hand pulling my arm.

I woke up with a sharp intake of air. My sheets tangled in my legs and my breathing was rapid, as if I ran ten miles. My eyes adjusted to my surroundings. The hand that gripped my arm was Fang's. He's sitting next to me, on the edge of my bed. How did he get inside my tree house?

He let go of my arm and stared into my eyes. His black eyes showed no emotion, as always. His shaggy, black over-long hair fell over his eyes. He reached up and wiped the tears away from my eyes.

"I heard screams," he said. He tucked my hair behind my ear and stroked my cheek. Just like he did with Maya. Without thinking, I slapped his hand away. He blinked and raised his eyebrows.

"Are you okay?" he murmured, leaning forward and staring at my lips. Suddenly, I jumped up and backed against the wall. He slowly stood up and walked towards me. He looks handsome. He's wearing black pajama pants, his black sneakers and a black long-sleeve shirt.

"N-no. I just need some air," I breathed out. He cocked an eyebrow when I grabbed my sneakers from under the bed and quickly pulled them on. I ran out of my tree house and jumped into the air, unfurling my wings and soaring upwards.

I flapped my wings faster and faster not caring about the freezing night air. I flew until my wings got tired, so I decided to land on a tall black building. I landed on the edge. I sat down on the edge and stared down at the city. We've stayed in our island for two years now. And I've been having the same dream most of the time.

Sometimes I wake up crying, but never screaming. I took a deep breath and just let it go. You should know something crazy though. The whole world is in good shape now. Wanna something even crazier? Since Fang has Immortality in his DNA, it turned out we have it too.

My mom and Jeb, he's a good guy now, he's proven it to my Flock, but I doubt it. Anyway, mom and Jeb both told us that we would be immortal in a few years. Well those "few years," only took ONE year.

Yeah. You heard me. We became immortal a year after we came to the Island. So I'm staying sixteen forever, so is Fang and Iggy. Nudge is staying thirteen, Gazzy is ten and Angel is eight, forever.

I was shocked at first but mom explained. I didn't listen, I was shocked. Apparently everyone in the Flock wasn't listening, so mom stopped explain and said Dylan didn't wasn't immortal. Dylan got sad and left. He hasn't come back ever since. Which is good I guess.

Jeb said that I can't have kids. Ever. I got sad and went for a walk. I mean, I wanted kids when I got older, but that's not going to happen. Sometimes I just put on a fake smile and act as if I'm happy. But inside, I cry. Fang and the Flock comfort me sometimes, which is good for me I guess.

Mom said that was why Dr. Hans wanted me to have kids with Dylan, before I became immortal.

The School is destroyed so we technically are done with the mission. Especially me, with the weight of the world off my shoulders. Anyways, you get the point. I swung my feet and looked up at the sky. It's probably 4:00 a.m.

I sighed, laid down on the hard roof and closed my eyes. I felt someone's lips against my throat. My eyes flew open instantly and I sat up. No one. I turned my head behind me. Nothing. I turned my head forward and found Fang kneeling next to me. I jumped and sighed.

"Stop that!" I hissed. He smiled and took my hand in his.

"Why did you take off like that?"

"I told you. I needed air," I muttered. I looked down at our intertwined hands. He squeezed my hand and tilted my chin up, forcing me to look into his eyes.

"Right. Whatever, Max," he said and rolled his eyes. I pushed his hand away and turned my head sideways.

"Can you tell me what your dream was about?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Fine. I'll just force it out of you…" he whispered. What did he just say? I was about to turn my head to ask look into his eyes, when I felt his warm lips against my neck. I froze. His lips ran up to my jaw and down to the nape of my neck. I shivered and my heart began to beat faster.

His lips were pressed against my ear.

"Want to tell me about it?" he whispered and nuzzled my neck. I swallowed a lump ona my throat. His arms wrapped around my waist. I nodded and felt him smile against my skin. He pulled away and smirked at my expression. He winked at me, making me blush. Fang leaned in and brushed his lips against mine. I placed a hand on his chest.

"Wait," I said before he could kiss me. He sighed and nodded. He pulled away and waited for me to explain. I closed my eyes and sighed. I explained to him about the dream. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He looked down and opened his mouth.

"You know that's not going to happen," he said softly. I nodded. He took both my hands in his and looked up.

"I love you," he said. My heart thumped against my chest and I felt tears threatening to roll down my cheeks. I blinked them back and smiled. Fang has told me the same thing six times.

"I love you, too," I said and leaned in. I crashed my lips against his and wrapped my arms around his neck. He was surprised at first, and his eyes flutter shut. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. He angled his head and bit down on my bottom lip, making me moan, slightly.

We kissed for what seemed forever. Every once in a while he would whisper sweet nothings in my ear, making my smile or laugh. After what seemed for hours, we pulled away and stood up. We could see the sun rising. He took my hand and brought it to his lips. He closed his eyes and kissed my knuckles. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Let's go back," I said and squeezed his hand. He smiled and nodded. We extended our wings and jumped down the building. Our wings flapped at the same speed, soaring upwards. I looked over to him.

"Race ya!" I said and took off. I was probably going 200 miles per hour. I'm probably the fastest living thing on Earth. No one can reach my speed. Except maybe Fang. He looked over at me and grinned. I smiled and tried to go faster. The Island was below us. I tucked in my wings and angled my body downwards. Just then I felt his body on top of mine. He wrapped his arms around me and turned me around. We were free-falling from the air. He grinned at me and looked down. I did too. The ocean was rushing up to us.

"Uh…Fang!" I yelled and SPLASH!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

**MAX POV**

Previously…

_I tucked in my wings and angled my body downwards. Just then I felt his body on top of mine. He wrapped his arms around me and turned me around. We were free-falling from the air. He grinned at me and looked down. I did too. The ocean was rushing up to us. _

"_Uh…Fang!" I yelled and SPLASH!_

We both crashed into the water. My eyes opened and adjusted to the dark water. I looked around, searching for him. Just then I felt strong arms wrap around my waist from behind and felt his lips press against my neck. My eyes widened and my heart thumped against my chest. His warm soft lips slowly moved up to my jaw. Even though the water's kind of cold, I felt my cheeks getting hot.

I shivered when he reached my soft spot. I turned my head sideways to make him stop even though I didn't want him to. Fang pulled away and turned me around. I stared into his black eyes. His black hair wasn't covering his eyes, like it usually does. I wanted to run my hands through it, but resisted.

Fang smirked and reached up, cupping my cheek. He ran his thumb across my over-heated cheekbones and stared into my lips. He looked up, asking for approval. I smiled. He grinned and slowly leaned in. My heart-beat was probably a million miles per hour. Our lips were about to touch, when I felt my throat begin to burn. I realized I swallowed too much water and pulled away. Fang raised his eyebrows and slightly opened his mouth. I clawed at my neck and swam upwards, my wings helping me. When I reached the surface I swallowed the water and breathed in the crisp, cool air.

I took deep breaths until I felt better. I didn't realize Fang was next to me, his black hair covered his eyes.

"Better?" he asked. I nodded and swam to him.

"Where were we?" I whispered leaning into him. Fang wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to him. He ran his fingers up my spine, between my wings. I shivered and ran my hands up his chest. He closed his eyes and swallowed. I grinned and ran my hands through his wet, jet-black hair. I gripped fistfuls of it and brought his head closer to mine.

Fang opened his eyes and took a sharp intake of air. I crashed my lips into his and kissed him passionately. His lips moved hungrily against mine. I pulled his hair slightly and he gripped my hips. He slowly grunted when I pulled it a little too hard, and bit my lip slightly.

I tipped his head back and wrapped my legs around his waist. Then I pulled away. He looked at me and blushed slightly. I grinned and untangled myself from him. But my hands still gripped his hair. He looked at me curiously and I gave him my evil grin. He raised his eyebrows and I pulled his head underwater. He struggled against my grasp and I let him go after a while. He came up and shook his hair, like a wet dog. He looked at me and glared at me.

I shrugged and flew upwards. I flapped my wings rapidly. I knew I was faster than anyone. Well anyone except him. I felt him grab my wet sneaker and tried to pull me down. I shook him away and tried to go faster. I flew until I reached the tree houses.

I went down until I skidded to a halt in the sand and ran up to my tree house. I flew up, instead of taking the ladder up. I bolted to the door, opened it, went inside and locked it. I sighed and leaned my back against it. I knew Fang was going to do something.

I shivered when the cold night air hit me. My clothes are still wet and my shoes are soaked. I sighed and went into my bathroom. I stripped my clothes off and turned on the warm water.

I took a long shower and I was lucky enough to have some spare clothes on top of the sink. I put on some grey sweats, some socks, and a simple blue silk shirt. I grabbed a brush Nudge gave me, and untangled my hair. When I finished, I opened the door I came out and closed the door behind me. I looked up and saw Fang sitting on the edge of my bed. He grinned evilly at me and stood up.

Fang walked up to me and made me walk backwards until I hit my bathroom door. Fang placed his left hand on the side of my head and ran his fingers up and down my arm, making me shiver. I noticed he changed his clothes but his hair was still wet. I clenched my teeth when his fingers ran along the strip of bare skin on my stomach. Fang looked into my eyes. His hand went up to brush some hair away from my neck. He leaned in and pressed his lips against my neck. My breath caught and I felt him smirk against my neck. Moron. His lips skimmed up to my cheek and back to the crook of my neck. His fingers went up and down my spine, teasing me.

He spoke into my ear, "had enough?" and nibbled onto it. I tugged on his waistband, pulling him closer. He gave a low groan and buried his face in the crook of my neck. Just then Gazzy screamed from the outside.

"Max!" I pushed him away and bolted outside. I jumped out from the tree house and landed on the sand. I looked around, looking for any sign of danger. I saw nothing. _Max!_ screamed Angel to my thoughts. _What is it, sweetie? _I thought back._ Help! We're a few miles away from the tree houses, _she responded_. I'm coming!_ I thought back and ran towards the dark trees. I ran for a few minutes and I felt like I was going to fall to my knees.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

**MAX POV**

I gasped when I saw them. Angel was bleeding a lot, total had his wings in an awkward position, and Nudge was hanging from a tree with her wings beaten down and Iggy had his head leaning against a rock, and it had a lot of blood. His eyes were trying to stay open. And Gazzy wasn't here. I went over to help Iggy first, since he looked like he was going to die. I caught him by his arms and flung him over my back like a backpack and carried Angel with one arm. Fang gasped when he saw them and looked over at me. I urged him to help me and he carried Nudge bridal style. He placed Total in Nudge's stomach, making her wince.

"Max…It was the Erasers and Jeb…They took Gazzy…" groaned Iggy.

"Shh! It's gonna be okay, it's gonna be okay," I kept chanting over and over. He nodded and laid his bleeding head on my shoulder. I jogged to a river nearby. I gently laid down Angel by the edge and did the same with Iggy. They both yelped. I took off my jacket. I ripped my jacket into pieces. I placed them in the water, letting them get soaked. Fang did what I did with Nudge and Ange. He took of his jacket and did what I'm doing. I cleaned up Iggy and took off his shirt. I placed my hands in the air and called upon water.

"Max," whispered Angel. I grabbed a huge leaf and filled it up with water. I dropped some water on everyone. In the next five seconds, there wasn't any more blood in. Everyone woke up and Iggy tried to sit up.

"Help the others. I'll help Iggy!" I instructed. Fang nodded and helped Nudge, Angel and Total. I dragged Iggy to a large boulder and leaned him against it. His hair began to get more blood. I need to stitch it up. I got some more water and splashed against his head. He sighed in relief, but then he whimpered when I began to press some pieces of my jacket, into the opening. Then I heard Total scream and shout at Fang. I rolled my eyes. After about five minutes, he stopped bleeding and sat up straight. I brought him some water with the same leaf. He drank it all and stood up like nothing happened.

**FANG POV**

I kept cleaning the girls and Total with the wet slices from my jacket. I finished about six minutes later.

"Fang…"muttered Nudge.

"It'll be okay Nudge, I'm here and Max is helping Iggy," I murmured as I helped her stand up. Angel stood up on her own and Total kept moaning. His wings were sticking in an odd direction. I went over to him, picked him up slowly and placed him on my lap. I ran my fingers over his crooked wings. He whimpered.

"This might hurt a bit…" I muttered.

"Huh?" he breathed. Then I positioned back his tiny black wings. They cracked and he screamed. He jumped out from my grasp.

"What the hell!?" he shouted and began barking. I laughed as I looked down at his small form on the floor. I mean he looks funny when he's mad. He's so tiny. Angel, who now looked like new, giggled and picked up Total. She looked at me and smiled. I returned the smile and she ran up to me.

"Where's Max?" she asked. I turned around and saw her. Max and Iggy were talking. Max nodded every now and then. His eyes looked down ashamed but she tilted his chin up and hugged him. I felt something tug down on my shirt. I looked down and noticed Angel with a fistful of my shirt from the bottom. I raised my eyebrows and she asked me to come down. She leaned in and her small lips were an inch away from my ear.

"Max keeps blaming herself on why Gazzy was kidnapped," she whispered. My eyes widened and I turned my head to look at Angel in the eyes.

"Really?" I asked her. She frowned and nodded. Oh great. It's not Max's fault it's mine. Sure I wanted her to spend some time with me, but it could have waited. I scooped up Angel and carried her to where Max kept soothing Iggy.

They were both sitting on the ground, and Iggy had his knees clutched to his chest, and his eyes were wide, even though he can't see anything. Max kept whispering, but Iggy just nodded. I turned around and saw Nudge behind me. She gave me a weak smile. I returned the smile and kept walking forward. I put down Angel and kneeled in front of Iggy. Max looked at me and sniffed.

"I'm going for a walk," he muttered. Before he could leave, Max caught his hand and squeezed it. He gave her a sad smile.

"We're going to get back Gazzy, right Max?" asked Nudge. Max looked at all of us and nodded. The girls smiled and Angel giggled.

"Come on, Ange. Let's go get Total," said Nudge while she grabbed Angel's hand. They both left to be with Total. I turned around and saw Max covering her face with her hands. I pulled her next to me and she laid her head on my shoulder. Her shoulders shook, and I felt my sleeve get wet, from her tears.

"Hey…" I whispered to her, and it made her looked up at me. I brushed away the tears and closed her eyes.

"It's my fault," she whispered. I frowned and cupped her face with my hands, forcing her to look into my eyes.

"It's not your fault Max. I was selfish, taking you out there, without thinking about what would happen if we left them. I knew we wouldn't be able to trust Jeb" I whispered, kissing her lips when I finished. I pulled away and rested my forehead against hers.

"We'll find him and stop Jeb," I whispered. She nodded and I buried my face in the crook of her neck.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as I kissed her neck.

**MAX POV**

Fang kept kissing my neck, whispering 'Sorries,' a lot. I was blushing madly and my heart was beating so loudly, I think everyone in Canada could hear it. I stroked his black silky hair. Nudge and Angel, with Total in her arms, walked up to us. Fang pecked my neck once more and pulled away. I looked at his face and saw him smirking. I blushed even more and looked down. Just then Iggy jump from the shadows and walked over to us. Fang stood up and held out his hand for me. I took it and he helped me get up. When I was standing, he draped his muscular arm around my shoulders.

"What do we do?" asked Total. I looked at everyone's face.

"We get Gazzy and stop Jeb," I told them. Everyone nodded. I placed my fist in front of me and they stacked theirs up. Even Total placed his paw on our fists. We all laughed and he flapped his now healed wings. He jumped sixteen feet into the air and flapped his wings.

"Are any of you coming?" he shouted at us. I grabbed our stuff and jumped into the air. I unfurled my wings and flapped. Everyone did the same as I did.

"Where to?" asked Iggy. _We have to go to Guatemala_, said The Voice, or Angel. _How does she know?_ I thought. I saw it in Jeb's mind, she responded.

Fang, as if he read my thoughts, grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips. He kissed my white knuckles and nodded. _Angel, did you tell him? _I asked her. She nodded. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"We go to Guatemala," I told them. Everyone nodded. I flew upwards and began to fly right. Fang was flying next to me. I couldn't stop staring at him. He was looking forward, his shaggy hair was ruffling because of the wind, his wings were spread wide, and sometimes his wing would touch some of my feathers. And it would send electricity through my veins. He caught me staring and turned his head to look at me. Fang winked at me and smirked. I blushed and looked down. After a few hours, I saw lots of yellow crops way down.

"Max, I'm kinda hungry," said Iggy. I looked at him and nodded.

"We're going down!" I shouted. I tucked in my wings and angled my body downwards. I was about 500 feet from the ground, until my head began to hurt badly. I felt like my brain was going to explode. I tried to unfurl my wings but I felt weak. 300 feet off the ground. I heard a high pitch noise, and popping sounds in my ears. Then I saw the ground below me. I was about 100 feet off the ground. I tried to fly but couldn't, my eyes fluttered shut, even though I was fighting the pain.

The last thing I heard was "Max!" and I passed out.

**FANG POV**

After Max tucked in her wings, we all did the same. We kept going down and we were pretty close to the ground. I was pretty sure we were supposed to unfurl our wings now. I looked over at Max and saw her clutching her head. Just like the first time we went to NYC. I panicked. We're about 100 feet off the ground. Her eyes fluttered shut and her body went limp. Oh no…

"Max!" I shouted. She just kept falling. I unfurled my wings and flapped. I rushed over to catch Max. There was like 20 feet of distance from the ground. I caught Max just on time. I looked up and saw the Flock about 100 feet away from me. I looked at Max. Her eyes were closed tightly and her head was hanging backwards. I flew over to a huge bunch of bushes. I placed her limp body on the floor, gently. Her head turned sideways. I leaned down and pressed my ear where her heart is. Her heartbeat is slowing down. No. No no no! She can't leave me. Us. Her heart was slowing down, fast. I checked if she was breathing. Nope. I placed my hands on her chest, one on top of the other. I pressed down, hard each time. I also put my mouth on hers and breathed in some air, slowly. I checked if her heart stopped. I braced myself. _Thump…thump-thump…thump-thump-thump… _I breathed out a sigh of relief. I heard a few thumps behind me. Then everyone gathered around Max.

"What's wrong?" asked Nudge.

"She's not breathing and her heart-beating is slowing down," I told them as I pressed against her chest.

"Come on, Max!" I said.

"I can't hear her thoughts…it's blank," whispered Angel. I kept breathing inside her mouth.

"Fang, dude, look at this," said Iggy as he felt her hip. There was blood. A lot of it.

"Iggy do what I was doing," I instructed. He didn't even hesitate, he just nodded. I slowly pulled up Max's shirt, revealing only her right hip. Her pale stomach had a lot of dark blood. But I noticed something unusual. A black dart. I pulled it out of her, and she didn't wince. I examined it. It was like a bullet, but a yellowish liquid was dripping out of it. _Poison_, whispered a voice, _it went up to her head and if she doesn't fight it, she might die_. My eyes widened and told them.

"It's poison. She-she could d-die," I stuttered. Their eyes widened and they began to scream Max's name. I took Iggy's position and saw her eyes flutter open, slowly.

"Fang…" whispered Max.

"I'm right here. I'm here, baby," I whispered. Her eyes closed again. I'm afraid. I've never been in a situation like this. Well once, with Maya. But this is Max. She's more important to me. She can't leave me. The Flock. Her mother. Everyone.

"Look out…" she mumbled. What? Just then, someone pulled me off my spot next to Max. Erasers.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 6**_

**FANG POV**

An Eraser pulled me off my Max. And other ones did with the Flock too. He swung his fist at my stomach and I stumbled back. I fell and I saw an eraser with a weird knife. I jumped up and lunged at him.

"No!" I shouted as I fell on top of him. I was sitting on top of his stomach punching his jaw. After several times, he stopped moving and his head fell sideways I looked at the Flock. There are about seven Erasers. Weird. I won't let them touch Max or the Flock. Angel was talking to them and it kept the Erasers away. Iggy was punching one and moved to the one on his back. Nudge was kicking them and punching them. Another one lunged at me and pinned my arms on either side of my head. He shifted into his human-form. He has brown eyes and blonde hair. He snarled at me and grinned. I struggled against his grasp. But he's stronger than me.

"It's too bad we have to kill your girlfriend," he spat out. He's joking. No one would kill her. As if he read my thoughts, he laughed.

"We're going to kill her, and in front you and her flock… No, you'll kill her," he snarled and made me stand up. The bozo twisted my arms behind my back and I almost yelped out in pain. But I refused to let them know I'm weak. Then the unthinkable happened. One of the stupid mutts turned into his wolf-form. Oh. My. Gods. It's me. Another me. A clone. He looked just like me. With black hair and everything. But he's wearing a white shirt and jeans. He grinned at me as I struggled against the Eraser behind me. My clone smiled and leaned down on Max's level. He kneeled in front of her and traced her face with his fingers.

"Get away from her!" I snarled. I could hear the Flock's gasps behind me. Fang #2 looked at me and smiled.

"No. I think I will keep her for myself," he said. I'm getting furious. If he lays one finger on her again, I'll kill him.

"Beautiful," he whispered as he traced her lips with his fingers. He did the unexpected. My clone leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. My breathing was rapid and I struggled even harder. But the eraser kept twisting my arms. I gasped.

My clone was kissing her passionately and he ran his hands down her legs. That's it. I'm about to rip out his throat. Max was just sleeping there, and I could hear her breathing through her nose, ever so slowly.

I kicked the Eraser behind me where it hurts and narrowed my eyes at him. He pulled his lips from Max and stood up. He looked at me with a grin on his face.

"You know, I think I'll ask Jeb if I can keep her. After all, I do love her," he said. He can't love Max. Max is mine. He's just an experiment. _He might be an experiment, Fang, but the scientists have put in his DNA to have strong feelings toward Max, just like her cloned liked you. But not as much as your clone loves Max,_ said a voice. My clone looked at Max, the way I always look at her. Then I looked at her. So peaceful. She looks relaxed, care-free, and beautiful. I looked up and lunged at my clone. I punched him in the jaw several times until he spit out blood at me. I wiped my face, because I couldn't see. Someone pulled me off him and I turned my head and saw the same Eraser that twisted my arms behind my back. He grinned at me and tightly, wrapped his arm around my throat.

My clone laughed at me and looked down at my Max. I struggled against the eraser's grasp, but couldn't breathe that much. My clone kneeled in front of Max and picked her up. Her head was resting on his chest. He grinned at me at me and then I passed out.

**FANG'S CLONE POV **

I have Max! She's mine. Jeb said that if I caught her, she would be mine. But he had to inject something into her. I carried her sleeping form for five hours. I flew of course. There's only five miles left to get to The Place for Special People. I figured I should rest, so I landed down on a tree. I sat down and placed Max on my lap. She woke up five minutes later and weaker than ever.

"Fang?" she whispered as her hand rested on my cheek. My heart-beat sped up and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I love Max. Jeb created me to love her.

"Yes?" I whispered. She smiled at me and wrapped her arms around my neck. My breath caught in my throat. She leaned closer and rested her forehead against mine.

"I love you," she whispered. I swallowed a lump in my throat. And I tightened my grip on her. My black hair fell over my eyes. I opened my mouth.

"I love you, too," I whispered. She pulled away as my lips brushed hers. She looked around.

"Where's the Flock?" she asked. Oh great.

"Um, they were captured by Jeb," I answered. Her eyes widened and her breathing was rapid.

"But we'll get them back," I said quickly. She looked at me, hesitated and nodded. She relaxed a bit and wrapped her arms around my waist. I was lucky to change my clothes. I changed into what Fang was wearing. Max leaned forward.

"Kiss me," she whispered. And I did. I pressed my lips against her warm, soft ones. I kissed her passionately, until I wanted more. I began to kiss her hungrily. She's like a drug. I can't get enough of her. I angled my head to deepen it and slid my hands up her back, in between her wings. Just how she likes it. How do I know this you ask? Well Jeb told me everything about her and put something inside me, that whenever she was with me, she would feel the same thing for me than what she feels for Fang. So she's going to think I'm the real one. Max moaned when I bit her bottom lip. I love her. So much.

Probably more than the real Fang. Max grabbed fistfuls of my hair and pulled me even closer. Which I didn't think was possible. I ripped my lips from hers and moved them down her neck. She gasped when I bit her sensitive spot.

"Fang," she gasped, when I pulled down her sleeve and kissed her warm shoulder. My teeth grazed her skin and she shivered. Max ran her hands up and down my chest, slowly. I shivered and tightened my grip on her. Max tipped her head back, inviting me to kiss her neck.

My lips skimmed up and down her throat and she giggled. She's so adorable. Max grabbed the collar of my shirt and crashed her lips on mine. After ten minutes, we pulled away panting. She smiled at me and I grinned at her.

"Should we leave?" she asked. I nodded, but first…

"Can I try something first?" I whispered seductively in her ear. She nodded. I ran my hands up her legs. She froze. Good. I bit my bottom lip as I ran my hands under her shirt. I moaned softly in her ear as I ran my fingers down her stomach. She took a sharp intake of air.

My fingers trailed down her left leg, very slowly. With my other hand, I reached behind me and got the shot from my back pocket. It's going to make her fall asleep for a few hours.

"Baby, this might hurt a bit," I murmured against her ear. She looked at me and raised her eyebrows. I kissed her neck as my fingertips were grazing her bare shoulder. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"It doesn't hurt," she whispered.

"Hang on, babe," I whispered to her neck and injected the shot on her bare shoulder. You can hardly feel a thing. She gasped and her eyes drifted shut. I slowly pulled it out and kissed her shoulder. Her head rested on my shoulder and her body went limp. I picked her up and jumped down, from the tree. I just walked the rest of the way.

**-Line skip-**

When I got to The Place for Special People, I banged on the metal door. I looked down at my Max. She looks so peaceful. Someone pulled me inside and closed the door behind me. Jeb was standing in front of me. He looked down at her, and smiled.

"Give her to me," he asked, extending his arms. I didn't. He raised his eyebrows.

"What are you going to do to her?" I asked him, cradling Max to my chest. He smiled innocently and explained.

"I'm going to make her forget about her Flock and she'll only remember you. She's going to think you're the real Fang. When I'm done, you can take her away, with the other one."

"What happened to him?" I asked.

"His mind is clear now," pointing behind him with his thumb. I looked over his shoulder and saw Gazzy lying on a bed. He's wearing regular clothes. A long sleeve green shirt, jeans and sneakers. His blonde hair is gelled and he looks ready to go. I hesitated and gave Max over. I wanted to pull her back to me but I wanted her to forget about her real boyfriend.

"Hurry," I said. He nodded and took her over to one of the rooms. I sat down on a chair and closed my eyes. I smiled. Max is going to be mine and only mine. Jeb said I could take her anywhere I wanted to. I'm taking her to a house I found last month. I can also take Gazzy. I knew the two of them would only remember me. No Iggy, Nudge, Angel or Fang.

I heard a blood-chilling scream. _Her scream_. I jumped out my chair and ran to the room she's in. I banged on the iron door until my knuckles began to throb. I kept hearing her scream out in pain. I leaned my back against the door and slid down it. Max is in pain. But this is for the best. I kept reminding myself over and over. She wouldn't stop screaming. I covered my ears with my hands. I felt a tear run down my cheek. I hate to hear her scream and with me nothing to do about it. I had to wait for about five more hours. Five very long, and painful hours.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 6**_

**FANG POV**

An Eraser pulled me off my Max. And other ones did with the Flock too. He swung his fist at my stomach and I stumbled back. I fell and I saw an eraser with a weird knife. I jumped up and lunged at him.

"No!" I shouted as I fell on top of him. I was sitting on top of his stomach punching his jaw. After several times, he stopped moving and his head fell sideways I looked at the Flock. There are about seven Erasers. Weird. I won't let them touch Max or the Flock. Angel was talking to them and it kept the Erasers away. Iggy was punching one and moved to the one on his back. Nudge was kicking them and punching them. Another one lunged at me and pinned my arms on either side of my head. He shifted into his human-form. He has brown eyes and blonde hair. He snarled at me and grinned. I struggled against his grasp. But he's stronger than me.

"It's too bad we have to kill your girlfriend," he spat out. He's joking. No one would kill her. As if he read my thoughts, he laughed.

"We're going to kill her, and in front you and her flock… No, you'll kill her," he snarled and made me stand up. The bozo twisted my arms behind my back and I almost yelped out in pain. But I refused to let them know I'm weak. Then the unthinkable happened. One of the stupid mutts turned into his wolf-form. Oh. My. Gods. It's me. Another me. A clone. He looked just like me. With black hair and everything. But he's wearing a white shirt and jeans. He grinned at me as I struggled against the Eraser behind me. My clone smiled and leaned down on Max's level. He kneeled in front of her and traced her face with his fingers.

"Get away from her!" I snarled. I could hear the Flock's gasps behind me. Fang #2 looked at me and smiled.

"No. I think I will keep her for myself," he said. I'm getting furious. If he lays one finger on her again, I'll kill him.

"Beautiful," he whispered as he traced her lips with his fingers. He did the unexpected. My clone leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. My breathing was rapid and I struggled even harder. But the eraser kept twisting my arms. I gasped.

My clone was kissing her passionately and he ran his hands down her legs. That's it. I'm about to rip out his throat. Max was just sleeping there, and I could hear her breathing through her nose, ever so slowly.

After that, I felt my body change. I turned into my wolf form. The eraser behind me looked shocked and I pounced on him. I sank my teeth on his throat and ripped out some flesh. He yelled out in pain. Iggy did the same with his eraser, in his wolf-form. He nodded at me to attack my clone. I nodded in response while attacked an eraser that had Nudge.

OI kicked the Eraser behind me where it hurts and narrowed my eyes at him. He pulled his lips from Max and stood up. He looked at me with a grin on his face.

"You know, I think I'll ask Jeb if I can keep her. After all, I do love her," he said. He can't love Max. Max is mine. He's just an experiment. _He might be an experiment, Fang, but the scientists have put in his DNA to have strong feelings toward Max, just like her cloned liked you. But not as much as your clone loves Max,_ said a voice. My clone looked at Max, the way I always look at her. Then I looked at her. So peaceful. She looks relaxed, care-free, and beautiful. I looked up and lunged at my clone. I punched him in the jaw several times until he spit out blood at me. Ew. I wiped my face, because I couldn't see. Someone pulled me off him and I turned my head and saw the same Eraser that twisted my arms behind my back. He grinned at me and tightly, wrapped his arm around my throat.

My clone laughed at me and looked down at my Max. I struggled against the eraser's grasp, but couldn't breathe that much. My clone kneeled in front of Max and picked her up. Her head was resting on his chest. He grinned at me at me and then I passed out.

**FANG'S CLONE POV **

I have Max! She's mine. Jeb said that if I caught her, she would be mine. But he had to inject something into her. I carried her sleeping form for five hours. I flew of course. There's only five miles left to get to The Place for Special People. I figured I should rest, so I landed down on a tree. I sat down and placed Max on my lap. She woke up five minutes later and weaker than ever.

"Fang?" she whispered as her hand rested on my cheek. My heart-beat sped up and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I love Max. Jeb created me to love her.

"Yes?" I whispered. She smiled at me and wrapped her arms around my neck. My breath caught in my throat. She leaned closer and rested her forehead against mine.

"I love you," she whispered. I swallowed a lump in my throat. And I tightened my grip on her. My black hair fell over my eyes. I opened my mouth.

"I love you, too," I whispered. She pulled away as my lips brushed hers. She looked around.

"Where's the Flock?" she asked. Oh great.

"Um, they were captured by Jeb," I answered. Her eyes widened and her breathing was rapid.

"But we'll get them back," I said quickly. She looked at me, hesitated and nodded. She relaxed a bit and wrapped her arms around my waist. I was lucky to change my clothes. I changed into what Fang was wearing. Max leaned forward.

"Kiss me," she whispered. And I did. I pressed my lips against her warm, soft ones. I kissed her passionately, until I wanted more. I began to kiss her hungrily. She's like a drug. I can't get enough of her. I angled my head to deepen it and slid my hands up her back, in between her wings. Just how she likes it. How do I know this you ask? Well Jeb told me everything about her and put something inside me, that whenever she was with me, she would feel the same thing for me than what she feels for Fang. So she's going to think I'm the real one. Max moaned when I bit her bottom lip. I love her. So much.

Probably more than the real Fang. Max grabbed fistfuls of my hair and pulled me even closer. Which I didn't think was possible. I ripped my lips from hers and moved them down her neck. She gasped when I bit her sensitive spot.

"Fang," she gasped, when I pulled down her sleeve and kissed her warm shoulder. My teeth grazed her skin and she shivered. Max ran her hands up and down my chest, slowly. I shivered and tightened my grip on her. Max tipped her head back, inviting me to kiss her neck.

My lips skimmed up and down her throat and she giggled. She's so adorable. Max grabbed the collar of my shirt and crashed her lips on mine. After ten minutes, we pulled away panting. She smiled at me and I grinned at her.

"Should we leave?" she asked. I nodded, but first…

"Can I try something first?" I whispered seductively in her ear. She nodded. I ran my hands up her legs. She froze. Good. I bit my bottom lip as I ran my hands under her shirt. I moaned softly in her ear as I ran my fingers down her stomach. She took a sharp intake of air.

My fingers trailed down her left leg, very slowly. With my other hand, I reached behind me and got the shot from my back pocket. It's going to make her fall asleep for a few hours.

"Baby, this might hurt a bit," I murmured against her ear. She looked at me and raised her eyebrows. I kissed her neck as my fingertips were grazing her bare shoulder. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"It doesn't hurt," she whispered.

"Hang on, babe," I whispered to her neck and injected the shot on her bare shoulder. You can hardly feel a thing. She gasped and her eyes drifted shut. I slowly pulled it out and kissed her shoulder. Her head rested on my shoulder and her body went limp. I picked her up and jumped down, from the tree. I just walked the rest of the way.

**-Line skip-**

When I got to The Place for Special People, I banged on the metal door. I looked down at my Max. She looks so peaceful. Someone pulled me inside and closed the door behind me. Jeb was standing in front of me. He looked down at her, and smiled.

"Give her to me," he asked, extending his arms. I didn't. He raised his eyebrows.

"What are you going to do to her?" I asked him, cradling Max to my chest. He smiled innocently and explained.

"I'm going to make her forget about her Flock and she'll only remember you. She's going to think you're the real Fang. When I'm done, you can take her away, with the other one."

"What happened to him?" I asked.

"His mind is clear now," pointing behind him with his thumb. I looked over his shoulder and saw Gazzy lying on a bed. He's wearing regular clothes. A long sleeve green shirt, jeans and sneakers. His blonde hair is gelled and he looks ready to go. I hesitated and gave Max over. I wanted to pull her back to me but I wanted her to forget about her real boyfriend.

"Hurry," I said. He nodded and took her over to one of the rooms. I sat down on a chair and closed my eyes. I smiled. Max is going to be mine and only mine. Jeb said I could take her anywhere I wanted to. I'm taking her to a house I found last month. I can also take Gazzy. I knew the two of them would only remember me. No Iggy, Nudge, Angel or Fang.

I heard a blood-chilling scream. _Her scream_. I jumped out my chair and ran to the room she's in. I banged on the iron door until my knuckles began to throb. I kept hearing her scream out in pain. I leaned my back against the door and slid down it. Max is in pain. But this is for the best. I kept reminding myself over and over. She wouldn't stop screaming. I covered my ears with my hands. I felt a tear run down my cheek. I hate to hear her scream and with me nothing to do about it. I had to wait for about five more hours. Five very long, and painful hours.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 8**_

**FANG'S CLONE POV**

I've been driving for a few days. I stopped into a hotel and woke up Gazzy and Max. Gazzy woke up and rubbed his eyes.

"Baby, wake up," I whispered into Max's ear. She shivered and shook her head. She tightened her grip on my arm.

"We'll do this the easy way or the hard way," I told her playfully.

"Whatever," she muttered softly. I looked over to Gazzy and he nodded. I got out of the truck and placed my hands underneath Max's body. She froze. I picked her up, bridal style. She squirmed and jumped out from my grasp. She's angry. Gazzy laughed out loud. I did too. She looks so cute when she's mad. I couldn't stop laughing. Max crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. She shook her head and reached out. She gripped our ears and pulled them.

"Owww!" I yelped. Gazzy yelped too and squirmed. She gave them one last tug and let go. I grabbed her hand and took her inside the hotel. It's a hotel that's classy. It had a crystal chandelier, white walls and the lobby has comfortable looking chairs and glass tables. Max made a gagging noise and Gazzy did too. I smiled at them and went over to the reception desk.

**MAX POV**

This hotel is too classy for my taste if you ask me. Fang talked to the young lady in the reception desk. She's wearing a light grey pantsuit and her hair is up on a bun. Her eyes are blue and she has way too much make-up. I thought she was about to drop on her knees and ask him out on a date, but she didn't.

She looked at me and I glared at her. Fang thanked her and grabbed the keys for our room. Fang walked over to us and I gaped. He is handsome. His black hair falling over his eyes and his hands on his pockets. He smiled at me and reached out for my hand. Instead I grabbed the collar of his black shirt and crashed my lips into his. I wrapped an arm around his neck and my other hand ran up his silky hair. He moaned slightly and gripped my hips. I pulled away and smiled up at him. His black eyes were sparkling and he winked at me.

He gripped my hand and led me to the elevator. I looked one last time at the lady and she had a disgusted look on her face. She rolled her eyes and I smirked. Gazzy stuck out her tongue at her and she gaped at him. I giggled slightly and gave him thumbs up. I turned my head and saw Gazzy give me a boy-scout salute. The golden elevator doors opened and Fang stepped in. He raised his eyebrows. I hate small spaces. He held out his hand and I slowly took it. He pulled me to him and I lay my head on his chest. I took in small breathes and closed my eyes. He rubbed my back and Gazzy closed his eyes.

Finally the doors opened and I jumped outside. Fang laughed silently and I swatted his stomach. He chuckled and led me few doors down. Our room number is _512_. Fang opened the door and pushed it open. There are two queen size beds, a red velvet couch, a plasma TV, a small table and four chairs, one bathroom and a sink inside it.

"I'll go get our stuff!" suggested Gazzy. He held out his hand and Fang threw him the keys. Gazzy rushed out the door and closed it. Only Fang and I were in the room. I sat down on the bed and ran my fingers along the soft fabric. Fang sat down next to me and tilted my chin up. His eyes were roaming my face features until they locked with my eyes.

"So beautiful," he whispered and leaned in. Our eyes closed and our lips were about to meet, until there was a knock on the door. Fang groaned and got up. I smiled and fell on the bed. Gazzy got in and threw our bags to the couch.

"How did you go out so fast?" I asked him.

"I flew" he said.

"Gazzy, you can't fly out, just like that. What if someone sees you?" asked Fang softly.

"Sorry, I just felt like I needed to go out for a flight," he said.

"Just don't do it again, okay?" I asked him. Gazzy nodded and threw himself on the other bed. I raised my eyebrows.

"Um, excuse me?" I asked.

"What?" he asked innocently. I raised my eyebrows.

"Um that's Fang's bed," I told him.

"Sorry, but the couple sleeps together," he answered and fell asleep. He "snored" loudly. I looked at Fang and he smirked at me. I blushed and looked down at my boots.

"I don't mind sleeping in the same bed," he whispered and walked up to me. He lay down on the bed and I looked at him. He had his eyes closed and his hands were behind his head.

"I'm going to shower," I told him and he nodded. But first, I went over to him and pecked his lips. I grabbed some clothes from the bags Gazzy brought. I grabbed some grey sweats and a purple long-sleeved shirt. I grabbed some lingerie as well and headed for the bathroom. I locked the door behind me and got out of my clothes. I turned on the water and turned the knob to warm. I stepped in the shower and sighed happily when the water touched my skin.

I showered for about twenty minutes. I changed into my clothes and put on some socks. My wings were tucked in. I grabbed a comb and brushed my hair. After I finished I stepped out of the bathroom. Gazzy was snoring for real this time. He changed into a plain white shirt and black sweats. Fang was sitting on the bed looking at me. But he's not wearing a shirt. There's black hair falling over his eyes.

My eyes widened and my mouth was hanging open. He smirked and got up. I blushed madly.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" he whispered in ear. I shivered and my heartbeat sped up. His hands slid down my back and stopped at my hips. I placed my hands on his stomach. Damn. His abs are rock hard. I slid my hands up until they rested on his bare chest.

"Mmm," he murmured softly in my ear. He kissed my earlobe and my breath caught on my throat. I pushed him away, leaned forward and kissed his jaw. I moved down to his neck.

"Baby," he whispered.

I grinned and pulled away. I walked over to the bed and got under the covers. They're pretty comfortable. Fang walked to the other side of the bed and lay down next to me. I closed my eyes and lay my head on his bare chest. I wrapped my arm around his torso and snuggled up to him.

I heard him take a sharp intake of air and he wrapped his muscular arms around me.

"I love you," I mumbled.

"I love you, too," he whispered. I grinned and fell asleep.

**FANG POV**

I'm going to die. We've been searching forever. And no sign of Max! We have flown all over Guatemala and nothing! We stopped for a water break. I can't sleep anymore, I can't eat anymore and I can't think about anything else other than Max and Gazzy. I groaned and kicked a pebble to the road. I ran my hands through my hair. The Flock was walking around and Total was taking a nap and wouldn't stop mumbling something about Akila.

"Fang! Come look!" shouted Angel behind me. I turned around and saw Angel in a crouching position examining something shiny. I walked over there. I crouched in front of her and stared down. My heart stopped and I felt like I was going to pass out.

In the dirt was the ring I gave Max for her birthday. She never takes it off. I picked it up.

"Guys come check this out!" I shouted. In the next second everyone was around us. Iggy actually smiled. Nudge laughed and Angel was grinning.

"We're headed the right way," I whispered. Everyone stood up and cheered. I smiled and put the ring inside my pocket. _Florida_, whispered a voice. Florida? _Yes, it's where you need to go. Max is waiting for you_, whispered the same voice.

"Guys we're headed to Florida," I told them. Everyone raised their eyebrows.

"Why?" asked Iggy.

"Because Max is there and so is Gazzy," I muttered.

"How do you know?" asked Nudge.

"I…I can feel it in my heart," I told them. It's true. There's something in my heart that tells me that she's in Florida.

"What about Jeb?" asked Total.

"We can deal with him later," I said. I turned around and began to run. I jump into the air and unfurled my wings. I soared upwards and thought of them. Gazzy and his bombs. Him penetrating the air and his mischievousness. I grinned when I remembered the time he mimicked everyone's voice. And I thought about Max. Oh lord… I remember the time she made macaroni and cheese and I spit it out. She dumped it on my head after. The time Max kissed me for the first time after Ari kicked my ass. And the time she told me she loved me.

I remember how my clone had his hands all over her. And the way he kissed her. I still can see it perfectly on my head how he ran his hands down her legs. I got furious at the thought. I swore something to myself. I'm going to kill him.

**FANG'S CLONE POV**

We got to the house a day and a half later. Max was sitting next to me, holding my hand. She looked up at the house and her eyes widened.

"That's huge for only three people," she said. I smiled and opened the door. I got out and helped her down. I walked to the other side and woke Gazzy. He snored and swung his fist at me. It hit my nose. I stumbled back and fell to the ground. That kid's kind of strong. I felt blood trickle down my nose. I groaned and wiped it away. Gazzy woke up and saw me.

"I'm sorry!" he said and ran over to me. Max dropped the bags she was holding and ran over to help me get up.

"Its fine," I said as I wiped away some more blood.

"Don't do that!" hissed Max.

"Tilt your head back," she instructed. I did. After a while, I brought my head down and no more blood trickled down.

"Sorry!" said Gazzy. I smiled at him and laughed softly.

"It's cool. But I gotta say, you're kind of strong," I said and ruffled his blonde hair. He swatted away my hand and glared at me.

"Watch the hair," he said and fixed it up. I rolled my eyes and Max laughed. I grabbed her hand and led her inside. I opened the red door and she went inside. It's a two story house, with hard-wood floor. The living room has couches like the ones in the hotel but they're black. The bedrooms are already set up. They already have clothes that fit them. The kitchen has everything white, except the counter, it's black. In the living room there's also a piano and a plasma TV. Max smiled at me and kissed my cheek. I blushed and looked down.

"I like it," she whispered in my ear. I shivered and looked at her. I pulled her in for a kiss. My hand held the back of her head and the other gripped her waist. I angled my head even more to deepen it. She moaned ever so slightly so that I could only hear. Gazzy groaned and left somewhere. Grinning into the kiss, I bit her lip. She moaned and moved her hands up to my shoulders.

Then I bent down and picked her up, bridal style, without breaking the kiss. She kissed me passionately and gripped my hair. I walked up stairs and took her inside her bedroom. I closed the door behind me with my foot. I placed her on the bed and hovered above her. She pulled away and frowned.

"What?" I asked her as I moved my lips down her neck.

"Nothing, I just…" she trailed off.

"Is something wrong?" I murmured against her skin.

"No, I just feel, like, there's something you're not telling me," she whispered. I pulled away. I cupped her cheek with my hand and kissed her lips again.

"I'm not keeping anything away from you, love" I lied. She looked into my eyes. I stared into her beautiful brown eyes. She nodded and leaned up. Crashing her lips to mine. I moaned and pulled away.

"We should go check on Gazzy," I told her. She smiled and nodded. I wish I didn't have to keep secrets from her, but I want her to be mine and only mine. I love her so much.

We found Gazzy outside under the truck.

"What are you doing?" asked Max with her arms crossed. From behind, I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her neck. She relaxed a little as my lips roamed north. She shivered and reached back, her hand running through my hair. Gazzy got out from under the truck and hid one of my truck's parts behind his back. I pulled away and walked over to Gazzy. I held out my hand and he frowned. I stared at him and he sighed. He handed over one of the parts.

"Can you put it back?" I asked him. He nodded and grabbed it. He went under the car. After a few minutes he got out.

"Is it going to work?" asked Max. He nodded and smiled an innocent smile.

"You should go shower," I suggested. He had a few splatters of oil all over his body. He nodded and ran inside the house. I sighed and turned around. Max was walking inside the house. I catched up to her. I closed the door behind me and she turned around.

"Stop that," she said. I grinned and shook my head. She sighed and smiled.

_**A week Later**_

"I can't believe you made me do this," whispered Max. I asked her if we could go to school and after kissing her, begging her and asking her, she finally said yes. We were holding hands, walking toward the office on the other end of the hall. Other teenagers were staring at us. Max was looking up, with a look that says, _mess with me and I'll kill you. _Girls were staring at me and boys were staring at Max. I glared at them and pulled Max closer to me. They took the hint but wouldn't back off. I ignored the girls.

"I want us to live a normal life," I whispered in her ear. She smiled, but then got her look back in her face. I kissed her ear once and she stiffened. We left Gazzy in an elementary school. He actually did want to go.

We got to the office and I opened the door. Showtime.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 9**_

**FANG POV**

We made it. We flew all the way to Florida. _She's in Miami, Florida_, said a voice. I turned to look at the Flock. All of them are looking straight ahead. They saw me looking at them and I told them to angle their bodies down. _Good, Fang, you're getting closer than you think_, said the voice. I smiled. We're going to get Max and Gazzy back. When we were fifty feet off the ground, I unfurled my wings and landed on a beach. The others landed the same as I did. I looked around and saw it. It's a sign that says, **MIAMI, BEACH.** I smiled. _She's close, go north for two miles, turn left and keep walking until you see a high-school. Don't go near it, just stay hidden and look into the front doors_. High-school? Oh well. I don't care as long as I see Max.

"We're going to walk for a while, so blend in," I told them. They nodded and followed me. I followed my dad's directions. We came up into a high-school. There was a few bushes around the area.

"Hide behind the bushes guys, blend in," I told them.

"Okay," they said. They all hid behind the bushes. I stood in front of the school, on the sidewalk. I made myself go invisible. Five minutes later a lot of human teenagers came out. None noticed me. Then I saw her. Max. My heart sped up. But she was holding hands with my clone. Now I know how she felt. Why is she with him? What happened to _**us**_? _Her memory was erased and she thinks he's the real you_, said my mother.

They stopped in front of the doors and he said something in her ear that made her laugh. He smiled at her and caressed her cheek. I wanted to rip out his throat. Fang two sensed something and looked around. He locked eyes with me. How could he see me? _He's you, he can see invisible people and so can you,_ answered Angel. _Thanks_, I thought back. He turned his attention back on Max.

He brought her closer to him, and crashed his lips onto hers. Her eyes fluttered shut and she wrapped her arms around his neck. That's it. I walked up to him, but no one noticed me. I don't care. He angled his head even more. His hands slid down her back and I heard her moan. He grabbed her leg and moved it upwards. He placed it on his waist. He ran his hand over her leg, slowly. When he reached behind squeezed her bottom. He crossed the line. I clenched my jaw and my hands curled into fists, ready to kill him. No one ever touches Max like that. That son of a bitch is going to die.

_Not yet,_ whispered Angel. _Why?_ I snarled. _Because you're in public and you want her to pick up Gazzy_, she responded. I calmed down and hesitated. I looked at them again. She ran her hands up his chest and gripped his hair. He slipped his hands under her shirt and moved his lips to kiss her neck. I turned away and walked over to where the Flock is hiding. They were surprised when I got there, fuming.

"We'll get them later," I hissed. They nodded, without asking why I look like I'm about to murder someone. I guess Angel told them. I looked at them again. They broke apart and walked hand in hand over to where they are staying. They walked until they came up to a house in the middle of nowhere. The two of them got inside a huge house and they closed the door behind them. Twenty minutes later, Gazzy knocked on the door and after he waited for a while, Max opened it. He went inside. Later, I'm taking the two of them and killing him.

**FANG'S CLONE POV**

Max and I were in History class. I already know what this is about. Jeb taught it to me. It's about the fall of Rome. Max obviously seemed to know this too, because she would repeat every word the teacher said, but softly. Max had to lie to the principle to convince him that our parents signed the forms to enter the school. She told him that they were probably lost when they mailed them, because were there when we saw them signing them. He hesitated and believed her story. Then he let us in. Finally, the final bell rang and Max was the first one out of her seat.

She pulled me up and almost dragged me out the school. She calmed down and I grabbed her hand. We got out the school hand in hand.

"Next time, remind me not to drag you into something," I whispered in her ear once we were outside. She laughed and I caressed her cheek. I could feel someone watching us. I looked around and locked eyes with the real Fang. He looked furious. How did he find her? I don't care, but I'm going to make him even more furious.

I pulled Max closer to me and crashed my lips onto hers. Max's eyes closed and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I angled my head even more. I slid my hands down her back and she moaned. I grabbed her leg and pulled it upwards. I placed it on my waist and she wrapped it tighter around my waist even tighter. My hand slowly went up her leg. When it reached her bottom, I gave it a squeeze. She sighed. Max ran her hands up my chest, making me shiver.

I slid my hands underneath her shirt and I slid one beneath the strap of her bra. She shivered and moaned so softly. Her skin feels so soft. My lips skimmed down to her neck. I bit down softly on her neck and pulled away. She blushed and smiled.

"What was that?" she asked, breathless.

"I needed to teach someone a lesson," I responded. She nodded and I grabbed her hand. We walked back to the house. When we reached it, I closed the door behind us.

"Who was that someone you needed to teach a lesson to?"

"A boy who kept staring at you," I responded.

"Okay," she responded. Max made a weird face and went up to her room. I smiled in victory. Fang got mad when I made out with Max in front of him. He didn't even do anything. I followed Max into her room. She was staring out the window, thinking. I snuck up from behind and wrapped my arms around her waist. I pressed my lips against her neck. But she pulled away and turned around.

"Did you feel like someone was watching us when you kissed me?" she asked.

"Not really," I lied. She took a deep breath and nodded. Then we heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," she murmured. Max got out of her room. I ran my hands through my hair. Damn it! Why did Fang have to find Max!? I sat down on her bed thinking. I need to take them away again. Somewhere far away. Somewhere her flock won't find them. I could take them to a house in Boston. Jeb has a lot of houses around the U.S. Yeah I'll take them to Boston. Max ran into her bedroom. How can I tell her? We just got here.

"Max I have something to tell you."

"What about?" she asked sitting down next to me. I sighed and grabbed her hand. I gave it a squeeze.

"What's happening? What is it?" she asked. I guess I should just tell her.

"We have to leave again…" I breathed out. I looked down, my hair covering my eyes.

"What? Why?"

''Because…There's other people who are looking for you and Gazzy. They want to take you away from me, and I can't let that happen," I told her. I hate lying to her. I felt her hand tilt my chin up. She forced me to look into her eyes.

"We won't let that happen. We can leave in the morning," she said. Max looked down at my lips and up my eyes again. I smiled and nodded. She agreed.

"I'll go the ends of the Earth with you if I have to," she whispered. My heart leaped I smiled and stroked her cheek. I love her so much. She makes me so happy. She stared at my lips again.

"Kiss me," she whispered softly. I leaned in slowly and pressed my lips against hers. Our lips moved slowly against each other's. We angled our heads even more and she gripped my hair. Her breathing sped up and so did mine. I pushed her down on the pillows, kissing her more passionately and hungrily. She moaned and slipped her hands under my shirt. I moaned when her hands ran down my stomach.

Gazzy shouted for us. Max ripped her lips from mine and removed her hands.

I moved down to her neck and she gripped my shoulders. She kept whispering my name.

"Say my name again," I muttered against her skin.

"Fang," she breathed.

"I love the way you say it," I whispered. She giggled.

"I love you," she whispered. I smiled.

"I love you, too," I responded.

"Max! Fang!" shouted Gazzy.

"Fang, we should go down," she whispered. I grunted in response and kept kissing her neck.

"He can wait," I said. She pushed me slightly and stood up. I looked up at her and she smiled. Max rolled her eyes and shook her head. Max left the room and I followed behind her. Gazzy was in the kitchen pointing outside the window. I looked out the window. Shit.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 10**_

**MAX POV**

Oh my God. I looked out the window and I couldn't believe what I saw. It's another Fang! He looks mad, furious. He looks like he's going to rip out someone's throat. I stared into his black eyes. Our eyes locked and his softened. His mouth opened. I had this weird feeling inside me. It's like, my heart began to beat faster, and I felt recognition toward him. I felt warm inside, I've never felt this before. Before I knew what I was doing, I was opening the door. I stepped outside, avoiding Fang's screams to not go outside. I slowly walked towards him.

When there was about ten feet of distance between us, I stopped.

"Max," he murmured. How did he know my name? He held out his hand. I looked down at it. It's different than my Fang's hand. Fang #2 has old scars. _Take it_, whispered a voice. I slowly extended my hand and walked towards him. I placed my hand in his and he pulled me to him. He wrapped his arms around me. My heart fluttered and my legs felt like jelly.

"Max! No!" shouted Fang from behind me.

"Don't listen to him," he muttered. I looked into his black eyes. He leaned forwards slowly and I did too. I don't know why, but I feel like I've known him for a long time. His lips were about to touch mine, until Fang ripped me from the Fang who was holding me. Fang #1 pulled me behind him and glared at his clone.

"She's mine," snarled Fang #2. I looked up at Fang #1. He looked down at me. Then I looked at the other one. They're both very alike. Their black hair falling over their black eyes, and they're both wearing black clothes.

"Max, come here," said Fang #2. He extended his hand again. I want to touch him again, feel his warmth. I went around Fang and went over to Fang #2. Fang, from behind, gripped my arm.

"Don't you dare touch him Max!" he growled. I pulled my arm away and he let go. I ran over to Fang #2. I took his hand and he smiled at me.

"I feel like I know you," I murmured. His hands slowly went up my back. He leaned his forehead against mine.

"You do," he whispered. I pulled away and looked at him. He gave me a lopsided smile and I blushed. Fang #2 captured my other hand and pressed it where his heart is. I looked up at his eyes.

"I love you," he whispered and leaned in. He pressed his lips against mine. I felt like there was fire in my veins. I gripped his hair and brought his head closer to mine. He grinned and angled his head even more. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. I feel something stronger for him than what I feel for the other Fang.

"Ow!" I yelped and pulled away. My back was throbbing. I felt animal claws took a swipe at my back. I fell against Fang #2 and felt blood trickle down my back. I gripped his shoulders and he held me. I heard a growl behind me. Fang #2 looked up and his eyes widened.

"Iggy! Nudge!" he shouted behind his shoulder. Then a boy and a girl popped up from behind the bushes. The girl has light mocha colored skin and brown hair that hung below her shoulders. She looks pretty. The boy has strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes, he's pretty tall. I feel like I know them. Weird. Fang looked at me and I gripped his shirt. He kissed my forehead and let go of me.

"Go with them," he said. I nodded and helped me get up. He kissed my lips again and I slowly walked over to the boy and girl. They smiled at me and held out their hands. I took them and they brought me in for a hug. My head rested against the boy's shoulder.

"Iggy?" I whispered. He laughed and nodded. I gasped and got a lot of images with him. I felt tears on my neck, and looked at the girl. "Nudge?"

I asked. She sobbed and nodded. I got images of her. She's part of my Flock too.

"How did you remember?" asked Iggy.

"I got visions of you guys," I smiled and they wrapped their arms around my back. I yelped and they let go.

"We should get Gazzy," I told them.

"Already here," he said. Nudge and Iggy gasped and hugged him. Nudge kissed his cheeks and Iggy squeezed him to death. Why?

"I remember you two!" he said and laughed. He looked at me and extended his arms.

"Hug him!" instructed Nudge, happily. I did. I kneeled down and wrapped my arms around Gazzy. I instantly got every memory of him and me. He's my youngest boy in the flock!

"Gazzy?" I asked.

"Yeah Max?" he muttered.

I laughed and squeezed him again.

"Excuse me? What about her baby?" asked a soft angelic voice. I looked up and saw the most adorable little girl. Her blonde curls hung over her face and her blue eyes looked at me. She clutched a small black Scottie dog. She smiled at me and ran over to me. I caught her in my arms and she started to cry. I instantly got some images of her. All the memories were about her. I let go of her. I remember her. She's my youngest Flock member, my baby.

"Angie?" I whispered. She nodded and cried out. I touched her dog and remembered everything. From the day Angel found him.

"Hey Total," I said casually. He leaped from Angel's grasp and jumped to me. I caught him in my arms and he licked my face. I smiled and everyone laughed. I turned my head and saw Angel and Gazzy hug.

"We missed you guys," said Nudge.

"Yeah especially Fang," snickered Iggy. Fang? Which one?

"Which one?" I asked. He raised his eyebrows and pointed to the one on top of the real Fang.

"He's the clone," I said. They shook their heads and I looked again at the boys. I gasped. One of then turned into a wolf.

**FANG POV**

I could hear Max remembering their names and all that behind me. I attacked my clone. I punched him and it wasn't any use. He grinned down at me.

"You know, I think I'll do _it_ with Max," he said and winked at me. He was planning to have sex with Max.

"She is beautiful and she said she loves me, lots of times," he snarled.

"She doesn't love you," I spat.

"No? Why don't you ask her?" he asked. I looked at her, and saw her staring at him. It broke my heart. I kicked him and he fell off me. I snarled at him and he turned into his eraser form. He pushed me off. I landed on my legs and looked at him. I looked back at Max and found her beautiful chocolate brown eyes staring at me. Hers were wide.

Then my clone lunged at me. I sidestepped and he missed. He growled at me and lunged again. He didn't miss. His fangs were biting my skin. I yelped and pushed him off.

"Stop!" I heard. We both stopped and looked over at Max. She walked slowly toward us. Her eyes met mine. She held out her hand. I took it. She helped me up but she also helped my clone. He smiled at her and pulled her close to him. I narrowed my eyes at him. Luckily, she pulled away and stared at me. Her eyes flickered to him.

"Who's the real one?" she asked.

"Me," we both said at the same time. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose with her eyes closed.

**MAX POV**

I looked at the two Fangs. I sighed. 

"Max, here," said one of the two. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. It's beautiful. He grasped my right hand and held it. He stared into my eyes and gave me a sad smile.

"It's yours. I gave it to you for your 15th birthday. You never ever took it off," he said as he slipped it on. I looked at it. Then I got a memory. It's me and him. The Flock is talking all around us.

_Fang came and stood next to me. "This is for you."_

_He held out a small box tied with a satin ribbon. My heart started thumping hard, as if I'd been in a fight. With shaking fingers, I pulled off the ribbon and opened the box. _

_I quit breathing for a moment when I saw what was inside the box. It was a delicate, old fashioned birthstone ring, with this month's birthstone._

_ Every other person in the world would have looked at it and thought, __**Max would hate this**__. It was girly. It was beautiful. It wasn't made of titanium and black leather with spikes on it. But it seemed right, in a weird, heart fluttery kind of way. And I really loved it._

_ Quickly, I slipped it onto the ring finger of my right hand. It fit like it was made for me. I couldn't stop looking at it._

_ I realized that Fang was waiting for a reaction. "Thanks," I managed my voice husky. "It's perfect."_

"_You're perfect," Fang whispered, leaning close. "As is."_

_It took several seconds for me to realize I was beaming up at him like an idiot. I shook my head, trying to escape the pull of his gaze._

I blinked. I took a deep breath and looked up at him. His eyes looked hopeful. I looked at the other Fang. He stared at me. Then I wrapped my arms around the real, real Fang's neck. He laughed softly and buried his face in my hair. He kissed my neck, whispering "I love you's" a lot. I smiled and pulled away.

"What?" he asked softly caressing my cheek. I smiled at him and grabbed the collar of his shirt. I pulled him in.

"This," I whispered and crashed my lips against his. His eyes widened but then they fluttered close. I gripped my waist and I gripped his silky hair. His is softer than the other Fang's. My lips moved hungrily against his. His breathing sped up and he moaned slightly. I smirked. Then I got every single memory of him and me. Our first kiss and the other ones as well. I smiled at every memory. When they finished I pulled away and my hands cupped his face.

"I remember now," I whispered and kissed his cheek. His mouth was hanging slightly and I smirked. He blushed slightly and smiled. He gasped and fell to his knees. Behind him stood his clone with an empty syringe on his hand. I fell on my knees in front of him. His breathing was rapid. He lay down and I placed his head on my lap. _He's dying_, whispered a voice. No! He can't! _The syringe contains poison that can kill an immortal. It's what they injected on you when they took you away_, responded the voice.

"M-Max," he whispered. I had tears running down my cheeks.

"Shh! Shh! You'll be okay, you'll be okay," I whispered over and over. He reached up and caressed my face.

"I l-love y-you," he whispered. I sobbed and called out for the Flock. They ran over to us and tried to help me.

"Iggy! Gazzy! Take care of him!" I shouted and pointed to his clone. They nodded and stood up.

"You can't leave us! Me!" I sobbed. His breathing was slowing down.

"I'm s-so s-sorry f-for all t-the pain I c-caused y-you," he whispered. He wiped away my tears.

"You're going to be okay," I whispered and I brushed some hair away from his eyes. He slightly shook his head and grabbed my hand. He kissed my knuckles. I leaned in and gave him one last kiss. I pulled away and he tucked some hair behind my ear.

"No! Please," I whispered. His eyes fluttered closed and his breathing stopped. Angel sobbed and so did Nudge. I wrapped my arms around them and they wrapped their arms around my waist. Angel buried her face in the crook of my neck. Fang, my best friend, my wing-man, my right-hand man…the love of my life. And he's dead now! I stood up. Gazzy and Iggy were fighting him off. When they saw me, they backed off.

"Help him," I instructed. They nodded and ran to Fang's limp body. His clone smiled at me. I'm going to kill him. I'm going to avenge Fang.

"Max. I can keep you safe. I love you more than he did," he responded his smile dropping.

"You can't love me more than he did," I responded, my voice shaking. He shook his head and tightly closed his eyes.

"I love you. More than my own life," he said. I sucked in a breath and shook my head. _Do it_, whispered a voice. I lunged at him and grabbed his head against a head lock. He struggled against my grasp but I'm stronger. I twisted his head and heard his neck give a painful crack. Then I let him go. His eyes were closed and his body was limp. I closed my eyes and I heard the Flock's sobs behind me. Total was whimpering and Gazzy was sniffing. Nudge and Angel were hugging, crying. Iggy had his arms around Gazzy and he had tears running down his cheeks. Gazzy walk to me and stood in front of me.

"He's…" whispered Gazzy. I nodded and in the next second Gazzy had his arms around me. I sobbed. Fang was gone. Forever.

**-One month Later-**

It's been a month since Fang… I can't even say it. Turned out Jeb and every white coat in that place over in Guatemala are located somewhere else. His funeral was a day later, after he passed away. I didn't want to go. I didn't want to see everyone's faces. I didn't want to say goodbye, because he's alive. In my heart. Always.

I'm sitting in the edge of the cliff Fang wanted me to see him in twenty years. I'm crying my eyes out; my knees are clutched to my chest. Rain is pouring over me, I'm cold and I don't care.

"Max…" I heard a whisper. _His_ whisper. I'm hallucinating. I'm going crazy.

"Max…" I looked up and saw rain pouring.

"Come here…" he whispered. What? I felt his warm fingers run down my collarbone and neck. I shivered. I looked around and saw a black shadow slip into the trees. I'm mad. I think I should go to an asylum.

"Fang?" I whispered. No answer. I stood up and followed the shadow. I walked until I came across a river. Nothing. I looked around and saw nothing. I sniffed and turned around. I gasped.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 11**

**MAX POV**

I gasped when I looked behind me. Standing three feet away from me is him. Fang. He smiled at me and held out his arms. I felt my legs run to him and he caught me. I sobbed against his now wet shirt.

"Let this be the real you," I whispered.

"Shhh. Baby, it's me," he whispered.

"How?" I whispered. He kissed my forehead and pulled away. He tilted my chin up and made me look into his eyes.

"I don't know and I don't care. As long as I'm with you," he whispered. _Since he's madly in love with you, and you are too, then you two will never die. Your love is very strong and indestructable, _responded a voice. I know that voice isn't Angel's but I'll ask her about it later. I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck. His wrapped around my waist.

"Does everyone else know?"

"Yes." I nodded and kissed his lips. His hands slid up my back and tangled in my hair. I gripped his wet black hair. He pulled away and I whined. He laughed.

"Baby, we have forever," he said.

"I know but I want to kiss you. Now."

"Whatever you want, I'll give it to you," he said.

"Kiss me. Now." I whispered.

"A bit eager are we?" he asked playfully. I glared at him and gripped his hair. I crashed my lips against his. Our lips moved hungrily and passionately against each other's. His hands went down my hips. I moaned when he bit my bottom lip. He asked for permission. I let him in and our tongues battled for dominance. His won. I love him, so much. My shirt was drenched. It was kind of pulled down and it revealed my shoulders. Fang moved his soft lips down my neck and stopped at my shoulder. My heart was thumping against my chest.

"I love you," he whispered and planted a kiss on my shoulder. He moved up and said the same thing, and he kissed my neck. He whispered the same thing over and over. I tipped my head back and he kissed my throat. My kisses with him are more passionate than the one's with his clone.

"I love you. So much," I said. I placed my ear against his chest and heard a heartbeat that probably was beating a thousand miles per hour. I giggled and bit my lip.

"Did my Max just giggle?" he asked. I pulled away and looked at him. He had a smile on his face. Fang gripped one of my hands and placed it over his heart.

"You just make me so happy," I murmured. Fang chuckled and winked at me. I blushed and looked down. He tilted my chin up and pressed his lips against mine. This kiss was tender, delicious and passionate. We pulled away for air.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"We remain together. Forever," he murmured as he stroked my hot cheek. I smiled and placed my hands on his shoulders.

"I like that idea," I whispered, standing on my toes to kiss his lips again. We kissed for what seemed a millennium.

I guess that saying is true. "If You Love Someone, Set Them Free. If They Come Back, They're Yours." I set him free many times and he's kept coming back. Fang really is my soul-mate


	10. Chapter 10

Guys Please review! I'm begging! Tell me what you think!


End file.
